


Come Down Like Bricks

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [30]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Stuck in a wall, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After the Unknowing fails, Tim and Jon are punished by the Circus for their intervention.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Other(s), Nikola Orsinov/Jonathan Sims, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Other(s)
Series: TMA October Fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Come Down Like Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "stuck in wall". This will be expanded later.
> 
> Words used for Tim's anatomy: Cunt.
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: Slit, cock.

The wall that holds Tim and Jon prisoner is sturdy and gives no room to wiggle. Tim and Jon are side by side, their heads, shoulders and ribcages on one side of the wall while the rest of their bodies are on the other side, their hands tied behind their backs, their feet chained to the ground. Jon is naked from the waist down, his legs spread wide enough that he knows anyone on the other side can see both of his holes, and he knows it's the same with Tim; they are here for the same purpose, after all. For punishment.

The Unknowing, for whatever reason, has failed. Tim and Jon have survived it, and while Jon doesn't know how long that will be the case, he knows there is plenty of suffering ahead.

"Is your friend awake yet, Archivist?" Nikola calls out from the other side, her voice sharp.

Jon glances at Tim. Tim's head is hanging down, but Jon can see his jaws working as he grinds his teeth together. He is awake, and soon Nikola will notice.

"No," he says.

There is silence on the other side, which is soon broken by the sound of steps approaching. The silence shatters further there is a loud, harsh smack of a plastic hand striking against bare flesh, making Tim jump within his hole in the wall as he cries out.

"Now he is!" Nikola declares, and almost sounds cheerful. "Did you need a little warm-up for your cunt, Tim? We will get both of you very, very warm soon, don't you worry about that!" She laughs, and this time it's Jon who gets smacked, right between his legs. He yelps, thighs tensing up and back arching as he tries to bear the pain, but of course it doesn't help much; it helps even less when Nikola pushes her hand between his legs, brushing her fingertips up and down along his slit, seeking out and rubbing his cock. Jon bites his lip, fighting not to react.

"Very, very warm." Nikola pinches Jon's cock, drawing a sharp cry from him before pulling her hand away, and he can hear her pace backwards from the wall. He glances over to Tim, who is staring at the ground, still gritting his teeth.

"Listen, everyone!" Nikola yells, pulling Jon's attention again. "Our beautiful new world has been sabotaged, and it's all thanks to these two. I think we should all show them just how we feel about that. Don't be shy about letting them know."

Jon can't help but shiver when he hears footsteps approach the wall.

"Give them your worst."

As he's grasped from around the waist, Jon can only try to be prepared, and hope that Tim is, too.


End file.
